1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cooling and, more particularly, to cooling devices that use inclined impingement of coolant fluid into ribbed channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for increased power and performance in semiconductor devices grows constantly. Meeting that demand produces an increased amount of heat, and therefore also increases the need for effective heat dissipation. While conventional cooling solutions have worked on the devices of the past, no straightforward extension of those principles has been found for high heat fluxes in the smaller and more efficient electronic devices that present fabrication technologies are capable of producing. In particular, the air-cooled heatsinks of the past are ineffective in addressing the cooling needs of modern devices.
A number of alternative cooling solutions have been proposed, including liquid-based systems that pump liquid coolant across a heat dissipation apparatus. However, there are practical limitations to the efficiency of such devices when implemented at small scale. Improved cooling would allow for the use of higher-power devices and would enable an increase in the practical computing capacity of devices in many fields of technology.